The conventional air pump is generally provided with one air nozzle which is engageable with a specific inflation valve of the object to be inflated. The inflatable objects are generally provided with inflation valves which must meet different specifications, such as the U.S. specification, the French specification, etc. In other words, a number of inflating devices having air nozzles of different specifications are needed for inflating the objects having inflation valves of different specifications. This is a rather expensive and inefficient way of doing the job of inflating the inflatable objects.